Falling or Failing in love
by flicka147000
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee have childern. Faith the youngest doesn't think anbody understands her. when she imprinted on.


Chapter 1. Meeting Family, (Faith's Pov)

Well we just moved to our new house about a few weeks ago. And I hate it here. It always rains and it doesn't stop for days. Their what 3 sunny days in a month? I know it sucks here. My dad and mom grew up here, and though that we'd come home. As they called it.

Oh, I'm Faith, by the way I'm 13, and I look just like my mother. Except I have my dad's eyes. I have 4 older brothers and a sister, and a twin, a boy named Alex . I hate them all expertly when they ignore me about a problem I have. I have panic attacks. I don't like it and I'm always being watched by my mom or dad, when he's home. My grandma and grandpa on my mom side are okay people, I just think their weird.

My grandma Bella and my grandpa Edward are like really old. They're like 50 and look like their still in high school. But you wanna know why they look like that. Their vampires. They don't age, don't drink blood from people, only animals, and they have super speed. Edward can read my mind and Bella can be a shield.

I have many aunts and uncle's. My grandma Esme and grandpa Chaslie are Doctors. Well at least my grandpa is, Esme is a house wife. My uncle Jasper can change the emotions of a person that is around him, and is mate Aunt Alice can see different things that happen in the future. Aunt Rose is an amazing girl I can talk to about anything, and my Uncle Emmett is my favorite, he can make me feel better even if I'm crying about something.

Okay in my family theirs my mom, Renesemee and then my dad Jacob. The oldest is Jacob junior, who is 16, or JJ. Then it's Hunter, who is also 16, but they were born 10 months and 6 days apart from each other. Then it was the first set of twins, Casey and Jayden, who are 15. My oldest and only other sister is Julie, who is 14. Then it's me and my twin, Alex, were both 14.

The house is huge. It's two stories high and painted a dark forest green color. We live in the middle of the woods, and were we used to live was up in Alaska. I hated it their, it was _**WAY **_to cold for my taste. When you come in, their's a man cave, as the boys call it. Then across from it is the living room, then is the kitchen by the living room and the dinning room is across from that. It's all painted a cream color. The stairs are by the door, like when you walk into our house their like 15 feet away, and then a hallway to get to the other rooms on floor one, behind the stairs is where the basement door is, that's were Julie sleeps, and the weight lifting room. From the garaged is another way you can get in too.

Up the stairs and too the left is where my mom and dad sleep, with a bathroom attached to it. Then to the left of that room is JJ's room, and then it's Hunter, Casey, Jayden, and Alex's rooms. They all have to share one full bathroom, but it can fit them all in their so they could care less. Then their's my room, it's about 10 feet away from the stairs.

I like it in my room,. It's alone and quite. I'm the only full human in the family. My brothers all but alex are werewolves, and alex is a vampire, who can sometimes read minds. Julie is also a vampire but she can see the future of someone just by looking at them. Like if she meet a perfect stranger, she could walk up and say like "Hey, your, going to be married to this guy/girl, on this month, day, and year, at some weird time." Like she exact with everything.

So, here's my story. When I was born I was small, 3 pounds and 4 ounces. The doctor's say that my bother took all the nutrine from me and left me to die. How nice, I know the feeling. After about 2 months in the hosptial I was able to go home. From then one I have to have some one by and with me at all times. When I was four, grandpa charlies said that I would always have scare attacks and then start breathing like I couldn't anymore. So I now have that.

My room is a very light sky blue color. One of my walls Is filled with pictures of my favorite bands One Direction, Luke Bryan, Florida Georgia Line, Selena Gomez, Carrie Underwood, any many others. I have different word saying along my walls. My favorite one is the one above my bed. It reads "_if I told you I love you, would it make you want to stay - Florida Georgia Line". _I love that song. I make me happy just to hear it. I have so many around my room, it unreal. My room is the second biggest of the kids. I have a walk in closet, and a full bathroom, with a beautiful mirror and a full length one on the back of my door. My bed sheet's are a deep rich purple color. I have a wooded desk, night stand with pull out dress doors, and a dresser, that my dad all made. I'm 5'5 tall, I have medium length dark brownn hair like my mom, and my dad's eyes and face. Like if I get mad, my mom says that my face reminds her of my dad.

My mother told me that tomorrow we get to met the rest of the family. I just can't wait. I mean I can, but I don't.


End file.
